Storyline
Past Purposes The story of Legacy of the Confederation begins approximately 250-300 years before the Zerg invasion of Aiur in Episode 2 of the first Starcraft game. The opening mission describes that the Protoss arrived on Earth and brought with the the promise of peace and advanced technology, united most of the remaining dissident factions under the Earth's official government the UPL (United Powers League). The only country that did not align with the UPL because of this was Russia, who suspected that the Protoss had ulterior motives and as such declared themselves a rebel nation until the Protoss left Earth's orbit; this concerned the UPL as Russia maintained a significant arsenal of Nuclear Weapons, so the UPL declared war on Russia. After several ground invasions of Russia failed owing to the size of both the country's army and landmass, an alternate plan was used, a team of 3 specially trained operatives would meet with an informant named Dimitri and they would infiltrate the city of Kazakhstan and attempt to free a Russian General codenamed "The Father" who was imprisoned for refusing to incinerate a rebel village as he was ordered. The plan was a success and "The Father" was freed along with many rebel soldiers, and both the military and Government of Kazakhstan was dealt a major blow. However at the height of the battle, the UPL Commander overseeing the infiltration (and subsequent battle) was called away by UPL Defence Net supreme commander Towlyn Mada. While the fighting had been going on in Kazakhstan, UPL had lost contact with its Braxis Colony on Pluto and, suspecting a rebel uprising that had been building on Pluto for some time, dispatched three squad of infantry led by Lieutenant Rand and science team to investigate. Upon arrival the team began to hear strange noise coming from everywhere as they moved throughout the facility and a distinct lack of human life, or even corpses. Once they arrived at the Braxis Computer Core, they learned that Braxis had sent a distress signal and that the communication array had been damaged prior to it being sent out. Further probing of the computers by the scientists revealed that no rebel uprising had taken place and that a mysterious bug/lizard like alien race (The Zerg) had invaded the colony and most likely killed every living thing inside. After this discovery several small organisms (Zerglings) were found and killed by the infantry teams along with a blurry image of a much larger created (possibly an Ultralisk) from a damaged security tape. Upon arrival in the science division it was discovered that during the attack but prior to the Zerg breaking into the colony interior, several specimins had been captured and examined by the scienctists, reveal several biological aspects of the Zerg including their rapid regeneration and a lack of most personal though, as well as the organ repsonsible for communication with the Cerebrate. Following this, a fair sized attack force (of Zerglings and Hydralisks) attacked the assault team, and they moved on to the pickup zone with the information that they had gathered. On route to the pickup zone the teams recieved a message from their dropship that not only were there flying creatured approaching (likely Mutalisks) but that a massive wave of Hydralisks was coming up behind the team and that they had to get to the pickup zone ASAP. En route to the pickup zone, the team was forced to contend with three of the larger creatures from the security tapes (Ultralisks) and were just barely able to get the remaining scientists to the dropship Vertigo, which barely made it and took off, heading for UPL Station Ganeymede, pursued by a large number of the flying creatures. At Ganeymede the dropship Vertigo managed to make a crash landing and the surviving soldiers along with Doctor Halsey, the lead scientist of the Braxis operation. The Aliens that attacked Braxis have pursued the dropship and begin to break into the station and with the nearest UPL fleet more than 8 hours away, the remaining soldiers and security detail of Ganeymede have to stall long enough for Doctor Halsey to get to the command room and send a transmission carrying data crucial to the defeat of the alien invaders. Deapite all odds and by using bulkhead welding of blast doors, the Doctor manages to just send her crucial tranmission as the aliens break into the control room. No one on the station survives. While the data is being decoded the UPL rallies its entire space fleet to protect earth's orbit from the invading Zerg and recieve some information about their enemy' flyers, the Mutalisks, from the Protoss ambassadorial force, which itself assists in the defence of Earth. The Protoss promise that if the UPL forces can hold out on their own for 15 hours then reinforcements will come from their homeworld of Auir to push back the fleet, thus the UPL prepares to weather the storm. The Mutalisks pound on the defences of earth and the humand and protoss fight with all they have, hoping and praying that the reinforcements will arrives soon. However at the end of those 15 hours, only Judicator Aldaris arrives and declares that the entire Protoss fleet has been recalled to Auir. Despite pleas from the defenders of Earth the Protoss leave, leaving the UPL fleet as the sole defence of Earth. Despite overwhelming odds, the UPL fleet manages to destroy and additional 4 waves of Mutalisks, giving time for millions of Earth's population to be moved underground before the Zerg ar finally on Earth's surface. While this is going on the political leaders of the UPL covertly board a doomsday evacuation shuttle in order to save themselves, but contact is lost shotly after take off and they are presumed dead, thus leaving Towlyn Mada of UPL Defence Net and Fleet Admiral Hayes in charge of all military operations on Earth. While the orbital engagement is lost, the Zerg are sloppy about it and leave several satellites intact; the Zerg are moving to attack Earth's major cities, giving time for a special plan to be put into action. The data sent by Doctor Halsey has been decrypted and the UPL learns that the Zerg have no free will and need the large Cerebrates (codenamed "Roach Queen") to act or do anything, so the UPL plans to destroy it. A special nuclear operations team is dropped in carrying three powerful 150 kiloton "dagger" nuclear warheads and the long operation begins, first by claiming the nearby nuclear launch base and setting up a massive assault force. With the force assembled, a nearby Zerg base is sieged to shut down the anti-air spore colonies and fly in the nuclear assassin Squad. Despite the massive forces, the nukes are planted and survivors escape just as the main assault force of Zerg arrives and the nukes detonate, killing everything in the operation area, including the Cerebrate, or so they believe... Observers at Ground Zero are shocked to discover that the Roach "Queen" is fully regenerating despie only a tiny amount of matter remaining from the massive nuclear assault. Described by some as Reincarnation the Cerebrate lives and the swarms are posed to attack every major city on the planet. the UPL quiclly scrambles their entire personnel, even those not necessarily trained for combat, to engage the threat and is forced to battle waves and waves of the creatures, hoping for some sort of relief. Sadly, Fleet Admiral Hayes seems to lose it as he sees the battles unfold and pulls a desperate gamble, moving the nuclear missile launch system of the UPL to Defcon 1 and launching Thermonuclear ICBMs at all the cities being attacked by the "Roaches". His hope is that this will wipe out all the Zerg while they are gathered in one place, however Towlyn Mada knows that there are even more Zerg waiting to hatch and attack again, so he desperately orders the city defenders to find and capture the ground based missile guidance systems (needed for targeting owing to the great loss of the satellites in orbit) so the missiles can be destroyed before they hit their targets. Tragically the plan fails as does the contigency evacuation plans and the missiles hit, destroying all of the Zerg attackers and about 90% of the UPL's forces, 24 hours later the second attack wave hatches and moves easily uncontested, wiping out almost all of the remaining UPL forces, leaving the way paved open for the Zerg to rampage across the now undefended earth nations. News reports cover the media as quickly as possible, calling it the "End of the World" and automated messages urge all citizens to move to the doomsday shelters underground, as least before the broadcast areas are destroyed one by one. The sad military report comes in, between the "Roaches" and the nukes that Hayes lauched, the UPL is at less than 1% military readiness worldwide. Towlyn Mada delivers the full report that the entire military knew but didn't want to admit, the "Roaches" numbers made all conventional assaults useless even before the losses due to the nukes, and the frightening regenerative powers of the creatures have rendered all biological agents, up to and including Anthrax, entirely useless. Most of humanity is moving underground, but the UPL is determined not to let Humanity just die. The remaining UPL consolidate their last remaining forces into one last operation, to find, secure, and protect a number of satellite communication arrays around the world to attempt to send out an omnidirectional distress signal to any alien races that might possibly help them, while the Zerg are still swarming over the major cities. The danger of attracting more hostiles is there, but it is believed that any creatures could be as deadly as the Zerg now covering Earth. The plan ultimately succeeds and the ditress signal is sent, the remaining UPL move underground as the Zerg cover the planet. The aliens take everything they can, leaving nothing but ashes in their wake and almost nothing left of human civilization, easily having a greater population than humanity ever had in their entire history. Life for the survivors in the shelters is hell, food supplies inevitably run out forcing the survivors to turn to cannibalism, feeding on those who die of hunger, disease, or dehydration for survival. Most lose hope and simply try to live for fear of letting humanity die. 20 years later, the distress signal is finally received by someone... 20 years later on Aiur, the distress signal is recieved and the Conclave is called in to intervene, including the newest member, Judicator Typhon. The distress signal is played for each Judicator prior to the meeting and they hear the desperate pleas of the humans to come and save them or at least keep the images contained in the message as proof that humanity existed. The Meeting convenes and the question of whether or not to go and help the humans, while a revolt from the province of Bah'Rok is underway. Judicator Albrun puts forth that they should help the humans as they have no record of contact with the human race and as such, no record of wrongdoing. Some of the Judicator agree with Albrun, while Astarte and Aldaris oppose it, saying their first prioority is to protect the capital of Pscion from the Rebel attack that appears to be coming. Judicator Drealan steps up and says that the Protoss should not go out of their way to safeguard the Humans, as they tend to do so for too many races and that the humans should strive to survive on their own, as the protoss were forced to when their race was young and that the Protoss should turn to putting down the Bah'Rokkan rebellion. Though Albrun says he does not agree with Drealan, he goes along with the decision to quell the rebellion and leave the humans to their fate. Judicator Typhon is sent out to attack Bah'Rok and kill the rebel leader, Mallock, but as Typhon's forces move to attack he is surprised to see that the rebels are only defending, but he follows his orders and crushes the military of Bah'Rok, however Mallock escapes. Not surprised that the new Judicator did not succeed immediately, Judicator Astarte sends in his specialist, an Archon named Vaergoth who has one mind and has lived longer than most. Vaergoth orders the destruction of the civilian buildings of Bah'Rok to show that everyone who assists the rebels will perish and as such, her knows that only one place, across the Farokkan wastes, will dare assist the rebels, and moves his and Typhon's force to attack. The city is attacked and Mallock is flushed out, but he pleads with Judicator Typhon to spare him for the sake of righting a generation's old injustice. Despite his training, Typhon's compassion moves him to let Mallock live and escape, which causes an immediate uprising in the Conclave. Typhon is immediately stripped of his rank and exiled from the mainland provinces, sent to the desolate prison isle as a simple Zealot warrior with his personal "Acolyte" guards. Upon release from his stasis transport, Typhon is immediately attacked by a series of mysterious but hostile creatures (Zerg) as the voice of Judicator Drealan lets him know that these creatures are an experimental weapon that he plans to use in order to take over Auir and the battles they have with Typhon and his Acolytes will allow Drealan to make final adjustments to them for combat. Typhon and his Acolytes fight their way through the island but are ambushed and trapped between a massive number of Hydralisks, just before death, Typhon is whisked away by an unseen force, infuriating Drealan who orders that Typhon be found and killed immediately. Typhon finds himself in a desolate temple occupied by an unidentified being named the Oracle. The Oracle explains its origins, detailing its assignment as a custodian of the Protoss race by the Xel'Naga. The Oracle considers itself to be the Protoss equivalent of the Zerg's Overmind. The Oracle aids Typhon in training as a Dark Templar. Having acquired new training, Typhon strikes an alliance with a guilt-ridden Mallock in order to undo Drealan's plans to overthrow the Conclave on Aiur. Astarte, also guilt ridden over abandoning Earth, hands over Vaeregoth and his military forces to Typhon's command before perishing. Typhon uses the data gathered from Drealan's base and transmits it to Aiur as evidence of the latter's treachery. As a result of Typhon's actions, Judicator Aldaris assumes leadership of the Conclave and destroys Drealan's faction and Zerg breeding grounds on Aiur, while Typhon remains exiled from the rest of the Protoss race. Typhon, Vaeregoth, and Mallock lead their strike force to a desolate Earth, and with the aid of surviving UPL forces, successfully kill commanding cerebrate. In an attempt to atone for past mistakes, the Protoss leave their technology on Earth to help the humans rebuild their civilization. In the fifty years following the Protoss disappearance from Earth, the Terrans successfully rebuilt their civilization and formed into the Confederation by the 26th century, albeit with a resentful view of the Protoss race and a genocidal stance towards the Zerg. Fallen Angel Taking place concurrently with Dawn of Darkness, ''Fallen Angel explores the enigmatic Keepers, a covert Confederation special operations agency. On December 14, 2500, a team of three keepers, composed of Thanatos, Tank, and Jasmine, were deployed to Aiur in order to reach a temple designated as a "target area." Unknown to Tank and Jasmine, Thanatos is subconsciously contacted by the Oracle and is given a set of instructions to follow. Unaware of what has transpired, the Keepers' commanding officer, Illuminatus, is killed, with Thanatos ordering his squadmates to let the Zerg slaughter the defending Protoss forces, and wounding a cerebrate to secure the Oracle's apparent extraction from the planet. With the Oracle extracted, the Oracle's unidentified ally within Keeper command orders the team to lure the Zerg to the Confederation supply planet, Dionysus in order to instigate an invasion. The Zerg invasion of Dionysus comes to fruition on December 17, 2500. Among the Confederate forces stationed on the planet was Janine Richter, known by her UMC call-sign Angel. Angel provides assistance in evacuating the civilian populace, but is left behind by the remaining evacuation dropship pilots due to a past grudge. The abandonment of Angel leads to her being grievously wounded and rendered comatose by the Zerg. Rasputin, the Keeper officer overseeing the operation on Dionysus, took notice of Angel's actions, and consults with Keeper command for possible recruitment. Angel is recovered by a Confederate relief force and was placed under observation at a military hospital. Unknown to Angel's physician, Dr. Jelico, Angel was given a special medicine that gave her regenerating abilities over the course of two years. Shortly after regaining consciousness, Angel assaults the security staff and a med technician in order to track down and murder the dropship pilots that abandoned her on Dionysus, causing collateral damage in the process. Her actions attract the attention of Giovanni, the de facto administrative leader of the Keepers responsible for Angel's newfound gifts, giving her an ultimatum of joining the Keepers or getting executed by the Confederation for her murder spree. Angel joins the Keepers as the commanding squad leader, this time taking the identity Ambrosia. Ambrosia, Thanatos, Jasmine, Tank, and Stillwell undergo a mission together on Dionysus to disrupt a business transaction held by local pirate Remus and recover a psionic-based weapon prototype in the process. Upon infiltrating the complex, Ambrosia is given a revised order to spare Remus and have him serve as the Confederation's military scapegoat. The Keepers are successful in disrupting the operation, as well as killing the Protoss leaders Demos and Judicator Fraus in the process. By 2505, the Keepers were deployed to assassinate an Interstellar Congress member favorable to making peace with the Zerg. '''Dawn of Darkness'